


Unreasonable

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: This is the first time Giovanni fell ill when he lived together with Cyrus.





	Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute Control Shipping had taken my mind that i can produce a fic like lmao

 

 

They  both have been lived together since a year ago. Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket and become a nice and well business man, Cyrus recovered from his distorted mind and started working at Pewter city museum as a researcher. Giovanni is giving him a shelter that the both of them would use to repair their mistakes in the past together. There isn’t much detail about how they meet and how they ended up together. Their status is just as a housemate, there is nothing going on between the two grown up man. Cyrus is still emotionless, while Giovanni taught him about emotion. Giovanni care about Cyrus well-beings, while Cyrus feeling thankful that Giovanni giving him a place to stay, he take care of their meals and groceries also with the housekeeping. Mutualism symbiosis.

One day, Giovanni woke up in a real bad state. He woke up in a pile of paperwork that haven’t been signed—meaning it hasn’t done yet. He barely get any sleep because his main corporation has been attacked by a group of burglar that made he kept his hands busy in calling the police, going there like every hour to check the situation, and putting all security cameras and such. The burglar stole one of his precious document and burn it down like it was nothing. It was a report of one year that he should be writing by himself. So all night, what he does is re-writing all of those report. Knowing Giovanni, he is so perfectionist that he would never left this workpile to someone else. He have many underlings, of course. But it doesn’t feels right when he didn’t finish it on his own.

He tried to move but his head is pounding so hard that he may collapse in a second. He’s feeling hungry, but his mouth tasted sour. But he know he needs to eat something or it would be bad for his health.

He gets up and walks down the stairs to reach the dining room. There was Cyrus, just finished with his cooking.

“You look awful,” He stated.

“That’s not how you greet someone, Cy.” Giovanni force a smile and seated.

“You probably pull all nighter to finish your paperwork again, didn’t you?”

“Bingo,”

“You should stop it and give that damn works to your underlings,”

“It doesn’t feels right when im not the one doing it,” Giovanni rubbed his eyes, “also, it needs to be written by myself,”

Cyrus huffed, “do as you wish but please,” He put a plate of food in front of Giovanni, “care for yourself more,”

“You are being unreasonable,” Giovanni chuckled, “is my lesson already get into you?”

“Its just my way of being care,” Cyrus said, “and for the question, maybe yes. Consider its been 7 month of trials and errors,”

“Did you seriously cooked zuppa soup?”

“Why yes,” Cyrus feels his cheeks heaten up, “any problems with that?”

“Nope,” Giovanni smirked, “its warm,”

“It is, now eat it before its gone cold or I would use my Houndoom to reheat it,”

.

.

.

“Thanks for the food,” it was tasty but Giovanni feels he can’t take another sip, even though he feels that he is still hungry. His stomach feels uncomfortable, like the content being spun over and over.

“You didn’t finish your meal,” Cyrus spoke quietly, Giovanni tried his best to breath, “what’s wrong, Gio?”

“I just—“ Giovanni didn’t finish his sentence when he suddenly cover his mouth and quickly dashed to the nearest bathroom and puked all his meals into the toilet with a huffled grunts, “Cy im sorry—“ he tried to apologize but feeling nauseaus instead.

“Are you—no, nevermind, that wouldn’t be happened, how are you feeling?” Cyrus asks while rubbing Giovanni’s back.

“Bad,” Giovanni wiped his mouth, his head is pounding, and he is shivering with cold.

“You want to lay down somewhere?” Giovanni nodded, Cyrus help him up to his bed.

“Im sorry I ended up throwing out your cooking,” Giovanni apologized again, Cyrus just shook his head.

“Was it taste so bad? Is my attempt on cooking italian dishes failed miserably?” Cyrus asked in low tone.

Giovanni shook his head, “No, its not that. Its tasty like mother’s cooking,”  he felt his visions spinning and paused, “….”

The room fell silent for a minute until Cyrus spoke.

“Did persian got your tongue or something?”

“…Sorry, my head was spinning like crazy.” Giovanni quietly said while massaging his temple, “am I about to die?”

“That didn’t looks like that to me,” Cyrus huffed, “you just having a short episode of vertigo because you staying up late and woke up suddenly from a bad position, am I correct?”

Bless this emotionless man and his sharp instinct.

“Nerds,” Giovanni smiled a little, “let me sleep for a bit,”

“Go to sleep, im going to clean up your mess and your working room,” Cyrus gets up and walks away but Giovanni grabbed his hand.

“Stay.”

An absolute demand from the former Team Rocket boss have made Cyrus halted. He then nodded and sat beside his bed.

“Don’t leave me,” Giovanni shut his eyes, “until I say you can,”

“Im going to leave for toilet breaks and such,”

“Do as you like but just this once, stay with me.”

Cyrus huffed, “you are being unreasonable,”

“There is no reason needed, its an order.”

The man whose usually standing up straight, brave and intimidating, now laying helplessly in front of him, begging him not to go. He just simply nodded while Giovanni tried to sleep.

.

.

.

“Cyrus are you there,”

“I am,”

Giovanni opened his blood-shot eyes only to find Cyrus pouring himself a cup of tea.

“I can’t sleep, my head is pounding so much it hurts,”

“Try drinking this, its contains lavender that makes you relax a bit,” Cyrus hold the cup against Giovanni’s mouth.

“Mmm hmm,” Giovanni hummed, “it is,”

“Its kinda funny of how the boss of team rocket is such a weakling now,” Cyrus reach Giovanni’s forehead, “but I guess that’s because you are human too,” his forehead feels warm, probably he’s suffered from fever too because of staying up late without sleep.

Giovanni can’t deny the fact, “Wait until I get all the control to myself again, Cy. Also your hands are so cold like Weavile’s claws, but its comfortable,”

Cyrus lips twitch, this man are hopelessly handsome but cute, no wonder he is falling for him.

Wait, falling for him?

Cyrus train of thought were disturbed by Giovanni’s request, “Hey, sing me a lullaby,”

“The fuck?”

“Language, Cyrus,”

Cyrus clear his throat, “what give you those ideas,”

“I used to sing to Silver when he had a fever too,” Giovanni huffed, “ah, memories…”

“You are being unreasonable again,” Cyrus sighed, “my voice is too monotone for your taste, Gio.”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t want to sing for me hmm, Cy? You just complaining about your voice but you didn’t deny my request,”

Cyrus come to think. This sly rocket boss, even when he is sick, he is still as sly as a Seviper.

“I can call your persian so she can purr at you, which more closely being a lullaby.” Cyrus giving a dumb alternative.

“I want you, Cyrus.” Giovanni stare at him, pleaded, “please.”

A rocket boss never plead! Giovanni usually just giving orders and demands, which needed to be fulfilled. Maybe the sickness have taken him to the new level of humanity.

“This isn’t like you, you never plead,” Cyrus let out a small smile, “if that what you want, then be it,”

 

Cyrus sang a lullaby in his thick accent, low deep voice, but surprisingly not monotonous. Giovanni hummed a while, enjoying it and he is feeling kinda drowsy. Eventually fell asleep from that heavenly voice of Cyrus that he never heard before. With so much drowsiness had taken him, Giovanni slowly whispered,

“I love you,” Giovanni whispered, “I really am,” then he fall asleep in peace.

Giovanni didn’t need to hear it coming from Cyrus’s mouth. He knew Cyrus loves him too. But little did he knew, he also afraid that Cyrus didn’t.

Some things are better left unsaid.

But he still can hear it, vaguely.

“I love you too, Gio.” Followed with a smooth kiss on his heated forehead, “you better get well soon so we can have a little fun,”

There are too many unreasonable things today, but this one left Giovanni sleeping with a wide stupid grin that very out of his character.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that english isnt my first language but hopefully this is still well written.


End file.
